Our broken hearts are mended
by deeprainbow
Summary: Teddy Lupin thought his day was gonna be normal. Was he ever so wrong. Teddy was then tasked for the day to either: Finally admit to his best mate and crush that he loves him or just protect him from the relationship gone abusive. Or maybe both. (I'm sorry if you get offended by the fact that this is boy x boy or the fact that the other character is a Goldstein.)


Teddy Lupin awoke, not planning for his day ahead of him. Harry, Ginny, and their own three kids went on a vacation and left Teddy behind to watch the house, with the restriction that he couldn't have girls over. Teddy shuddered at the thought of being in a relationship with a girl. Teddy then just rolled his eyes and went to get something to eat, when a soft whimper could be heard on the steps. Teddy knew who the whimper belonged to. Then suddenly something boiled inside Teddy. The painful memory flashed into his head.

 ** _Flashback_**

 _Teddy sat at the Huffelpuff table on the day before the last day of school. His best bud and crush, Gary Goldstein. A blond with the looks, brains, shyness, personality. Shit he drove Teddy mad. And being the only one able to help him with his anxiety made Teddy feel special. But maybe that wasn't gonna last. Gary came in to the empty-ish hall, holding hands with a brown haired Ravenclaw boy. Teddy got up and walked away, not daring to look his light and prince in the eye when he is taken by someone else._

 ** _End of Flashback_**

Teddy's rage boiled inside of him. He opened the door amd turned to the steps to see a balled up Gary Goldstein, scratches on his arms that weren't there before, and his crying was too quiet to be normal. Teddy dropped his angry act and sat at the other males side. Teddy embraced the other male in a hug ( as much as he could at least). Gary tried to pull away and Teddy let go.

" **He** isn't here...right?" Gary asked. His broken face looked up and was covered in scars and deep cuts. Teddy cupped Gary's face and sorta cried.

"Who did this to you? They had no right to hurt my prince." Teddy said, and Gary sorta chuckled. Teddy turned a bright red. _Shit._

"And to answer your question, it was Lee Axewr. A Ravenclaw. Brown hair, blue eyes." Gary answered, his voice light. Teddy could not for the life of him figure out why someone would want to hurt this little fluff ball.

"Well you were too good for him anyways." Teddu said. Gary looked into Teddy's eyes. Teddy's piercing brown eyes, relflecting onto Gary's green ones. Gary nodded.

"I guess so." Gary looked down then so innocently looked a Teddy and asked, "Do you have food?" Teddy had to smile, chuckle and blush at Gary's innocence.

"Depends. Do you trust my cooking?" Teddy said as he helped Gary up. Gary smiled.

"I do." Gary said. Teddy (sadly for being 19) thought of another situation in which you say, 'I do.' and he wanted that to be a reality. Teddy was snapped back put of his thoughts to the doorbell ringing and Gary being in the kitchen.

"I'll get it Gary!" Teddy said as he made his way to the door. Teddy looked at the locks and relized they were unlocked. He chuckled to himself. Gary was always the head of the class. Teddy opened the door, and saw a male aboit his age standing outside the door. The male had brown hair and blue eyes.

"Can I help you?" Teddy asked as he went to grab for his wand. He looked exactly like had Gary had described the dumbass Tavenclaw. _Oh shit._ His wand was still in his room and Gary was in the kitchen. Teddy cleared his head and waited for the strangers responce.

"I'm here to get Gary." The man said plainly.A plate was heard shattering in the kitchen. Teddy glared at the man, having to ball his fist up to somehow let his anger out.

"He's not here. Now I want you to leave." Teddy said as he went to shut the door, but the other male grabbed the door and slid it open. The intruder walked past Teddy and went to the kitchen where Gary was. Teddy went and got his wand. He had to do this. For Gary. Teddy walked down to the kitchen, disgusted about the words he heard. Teddy, once in the kitchen, had to tell himself multiple times not to use the killing curse on this madman. The madman shouted, "Crucio!" just as Teddy ran in. Gary slid to the side and dodged the curse that was aimed at him.

"The aurors are **o** n their way." Teddy said, hoping to scare the man. And he did. The madmans' face turned pale as he ran out the door. Once Teddy was sure he was gone he went to Gary and just held the sobbing boy close. Gary was shaking like crazy and Teddy just held him their hoping to calm him down. After about twenty minutes of Gary crying he let put a deep breath and rested his head on Teddy's shoulder. Teddy took a risk. Teddy went and interlocked his fingers with Gary's. Gary responded by giving Teddy's hand a squeeze. Teddy smiled and looked at the time, 11:36 a.m. Teddy looked at Gary, a small smile on his face.

"Ya still want food?" Teddy asked as Gary lifted his head up. Gary nodded.

"But you don't have to make it." Gary said as he stayed where he was.

"What if I want to?" Teddy said, then quietly adding on "Just for you." Gary sighed.

"Fine." Gary said, defeated by default. Teddy got up and started making breakfest while Gary sat at the table. Gary let his mind wander about. Of course looking at Teddy, wandering -more like dancing like a crazy person- around the kitchen led his mind to come back and daydream. Daydreams turned into regret quickly though. The regret about getting someone else even though he had feelings for Teddy. The regret of hetting into an abusive relationship and not telling Teddy. Gary's smile suddenly faded. A plate was set down in front of him. Gary looked and he had to keep himself from looking surprised. On the plate in front of him was a nice helping of eggs, some bacon and french toast. He looked ate Teddy who was across the table from him with the same.

"How...You can cook?" Gary asked and looked into Teddy's eyes. Teddy looks down sorta embaressed.

"Yeah. I picked up a few things from watching Ginny cook." Teddy said. The two ate, exchanging light conversations. After Gary finished he went and put his plate in the sink and rinsed it off. But he didn't hear Teddy get up. Gary turned around, only to be met with Teddy's neck. Gary let his eyes graze over Teddy's well sculpted neck and up to his face. Teddy put his plate in the sink and put his hands on the counter that Gary was against. Gary took a risk and put his hand on Teddy's cheek. Teddy leaned into the touch and blushed. Would he breaking his friend even more by moving like this.

"What are we anymore? Gary asked quietly as he went to take his hand away from Teddy's face. Teddy grabbed Gary's hand. Gary sighed and put his hand this time on Teddy's waist. Teddy blushed badly as Hary stood up straight and wrapped his arms around Teddy's waist (despite the fact that he is shorter). Teddy leaned down close to Gary's face as Gary looked up.

"Will you let me in again?" Teddy asked as his face was about and inch away from Gary's. Gary looked Teddy dead in the eye.

"I am going to and I will forever." Gary responded as he went and brushed his lips against Teddy's. Teddy couldn't take it anymore. Teddy pulled Gary closer and turned into a deep, passionate and long kiss. When the two broke away for air Gary's face was a tomato red. Teddy relized what he did and backed up, looking nervous.

"I'm so sorry! I just couldn't help myself!" Teddy said, worried. Gary rolled his eyes and walked back up to Teddy and hugged him.

"Why be sorry? I didn't push you away now did I?" Gary said, his voice calm and collected. Teddy sighed and kissed the top of Gary's head.

"God I love you." Teddy said as he held Gary close.

"I love you too." Gary responded, laying his head on Teddy's shoulder.


End file.
